The Cycle
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: "No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you fight it…you will fall in love with Zuko and you will break Sokka's heart." AU Modern. Zuki, Sukka, mentions of Kataang. Rated for the usual reason


**I wanted to make this into a multi-chapter story, but I said screw it and make a LONG ass one shot. Lemon Warning!...There is a lemon...which means sex if you didn't know.**

Suki sipped on her tea as she waited for Katara. She had dragged her to a fortune teller and was most likely asking everything she could think of. Katara had begun this obsession with the fortune teller ever since the loss of her grandmother. While Suki supported her best friend 110%, she hated the fact that this woman was taking advantage of her friend. It started with telling her that her grandma was living well in the Spirit world and tell her that she loved her, but now it was 'who am I going to marry' or 'what will my future be like'. The only good thing about these trips out to the fortune teller was the delicious tea she served. Suki continued her game of Temple Run on her phone as she waited. She ended the game once she heard them coming down the hall. "-And he'll be a powerful bender?" Katara said with an excited tone.

"Yes my dear," She assured her. "I don't know what else I can tell you though. You have asked almost everything you could."

"Don't worry, I'll be back next weekend as usual with more questions," Katara smiled, making the older woman grimace for a moment. She looked at Suki, "Suki, you should get your fortune told!"

She put her phone in her purse, "I think I'll be good Tara."

Katara didn't seem to take no for an answer and pulled her up from the couch, "Come on, I will even pay for it." She pulled some money out of her pocket handing it to the fortune teller. "You're really going to enjoy it."

Suki sighed, "Oh fine." The older woman led the way back to the room. A small fire was in the middle of the room, the smoke filtering up through a vent above it. Cushions were set up around the fire, the only pieces of furniture in the room were a desk, a computer chair and bookshelves.

"Please, sit," The woman said. Suki took a seat, the fortune teller taking a spot beside her. "So Suki, Katara has told me that you don't believe in what I do."

"Something like that," Suki answered honestly. "Don't take it personally, but fortune tellers aren't really my thing Miss…well, I never caught your name."

"You may call me Aunt Wu," She told her. "Now, what can I do to assure that my job isn't a bunch of nonsense?"

She shrugged, "Well, maybe you could tell me something that you couldn't possibly know?"

"Hold out your hands dear," Aunt Wu requested. Suki held them out, her palms towards the floor. Aunt Wu placed her palms against hers and closed her eyes. "You're content with life at the moment, you have a significant other…male and you, as they say, 'wear the pants' in the relationship." Aunt Wu looked into her eyes, "And that is the way you usually like it."

Suki's eyes fluttered for a moment, "Katara told you that." Suki was unsure whether she was stating it as fact or trying to convince herself.

Aunt Wu shook her head, "The only thing your friend has ever said about you is your name. I'm not here to trick you Suki." She reached for the small decorated box beside the fire and placed it in her lap, opening the lid to reveal a pile of bones. "Take whatever bone you would like Suki and place it in the fire." She gave the box a weird look before obliging, if Katara is cool with this, it can't be too bad. Suki grabbed a random bone and tossed it into the fire, the bone instantly cracking. Aunt Wu grabbed a pair of tongs and grabbed the bone, placing it on a flat surface and moved it around, studying the cracks. She froze at one crack, Suki raised an eyebrow as she looked at it for a while. Aunt Wu straightened herself up, "Dear, how about you try another one? This one is very clear." Suki knew that this was all hog wash, but picked another anyways. Aunt Wu took this one out and she saw it again. "This can't be right?"

"What?"

"My dear, are you a bender?"

Suki shook her head, "No, I know Tessenjutsu though. It's the ancient form of fighting with-"

"An iron fan…" Aunt Wu finished, the look on her face catching Suki off guard.

"Um yeah, how did you know?"

Aunt Wu stood up from the cushion and walked over to the bookcase, confusing Suki further. She quickly searched over the spines of the book, grabbing a few books off the bookcase. Coming back, she cracked one of the books open, "My dear, what is your full name?"

"Suki Kyoshi Teng," Suki replied.

"Are you related to Kyoshi?" Suki nodded. Aunt Wu flipped through the book, "Teng…do you know anything about your family's past?"

"Not really, why are you asking these questions?" Suki finally asked, "Shouldn't I be the one asking questions and finding out things about my future or something?"

Aunt Wu continued flipping through the book, "My dear, your past might be dictating your future."

"What does that mean?"

She finally stopped flipping through the book, "The mark in the bone, it only appears once a lifetime and with only one person: You." Wu showed her the book, it was the exact crack on the two bones. "The crack indicates that you, Suki Kyoshi Teng, are the ancient reincarnation of the warrior queen Aimi."

"Who?" Suki asked.

"She created the art form by fending off an army with her iron fans," Aunt Wu grabbed another one of the books, flipping to another page and showed her the depiction of the event. She smiled at the picture, she stood strong as she surrounded by many men waiting to attack. "Your husband, King Ryuu, stole you from Prince Kaito."

Suki continued to look over the drawing, "Like he kidnapped me, forced me to marry him and I finally had enough so I fought off his army or something?"

Aunt Wu shook his head, "No, I mean stole as in the term used today. You had an affair with Ryuu and he eventually took you with him and you two married. Prince Kaito saw you as his and you started the first War. You helped fight off the warriors of Prince Kaito and eventually fought your way, with your own personal army to stop Kaito from attacking anymore. He went back to rule what eventually became the Water Tribes while you and Ryuu ruled over what eventually became the Fire Nation."

"So I married a Fire Bender?" Aunt Wu nodded, "Huh, doesn't really sound like me."

"Just wait," Aunt Wu flipped through the book, "There are many stories like this, but a lot of them weren't on a grand stage like this one. You, Ryuu and Kaito have been tied together in time, you always find each other. You fall in love with Kaito, but your love eventually wanes, either by infidelity or other reasons. You always find Ryuu and you fall in love with him, he takes you away and Kaito will fight to get you back and you always have to end it." Aunt Wu flipped a couple more pages, "One of your reincarnations happened to make it to the medieval ages. You were the Princess, Kaito the Prince and Ryuu the knight. Then the last noted appearance of you all on a grand stage was 100 years before the nations were finally unified. A war had broken out by the Fire Nation, Ryuu was the defiant Prince of the ruler while you led the first group of Kyoshi Warriors in the world and Kaito was the Southern Water Tribe's Chief's son. You met Kaito while he was on his trip with the Avatar to help stop the War. After Ryuu joined the Avatar to teach him Fire Bending, you two became friends, but eventually, after the war ended, you became close. No matter how much you try in a lifetime, you will always be drawn to Ryuu. Kaito attempted to restart the war between the two tribes and you stopped it. Now, you're back again and the cycle is going to repeat the process."

Suki held back her laughter, "And why am I supposed to believe this?"

"The proof is right here," She gestured at the bones and the books. "The last name of your first life…is Teng. This is more than a coincidence my dear. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Sokka? Well, he's a non-bender, he's obsessed with meat and videogames and he's Katara's brother."

Aunt Wu shut her books, "And Katara is a descendent from the Water Tribes, as is 'Sokka'. Kaito was also a non-bender. Now, do you know a Fire Bender?"

"Yeah, two. There is Zuko and Aang, but Aang is the Avatar and was an Air Bender to begin with," Suki said. "So I guess Zuko is the only one I really know."

"And you two are close?"

Suki nodded, "Yeah, we exercise together, hang out a lot…we've been friends since elementary school…" She finally caught on, "Wait, so you think I'm going to fall in love with Zuko and Sokka will go after me in some insane way?"

"More or less."

She opened her mouth to disagree, but shut it again, "That sounds…very possible…well, more about Sokka freaking out. But Zuko doesn't like me, we're just good friends."

"I could be wrong Suki, but all signs point to this answer. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you fight it…you will fall in love with Zuko and you will break Sokka's heart."

* * *

Katara smiled as Suki walked out of the room, "So how was it?"

Suki tried to shake off the fortune, "Um, well…you know, usual stuff. Good life, good marriage…things like that…" Katara didn't seem to notice the distraction that Suki had.

"Well I've been thinking about what Aunt Wu had said and I think maybe I'm supposed to marry Aang," She smiled widely, "I mean, him and I already flirt all the time and we did have that one night…What do you think Suki?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds about right," Suki mumbled as she continued to think about it. How could some stupid prediction from Aunt Wu, who she thought was fake, get to her? Could it be because Zuko had been her first crush? Whatever it was, she would get to the bottom of it later. She drove them back to their side of Republic City, Katara sat beside her, chatting on and on about what Aunt Wu had told her. After dropping Katara off at her apartment, she drove straight to Aang's house. The key was barely out of the ignition before she was running up his walkway. She pounded on the door and waited for him, her foot tapping against the door mat. The door opened and she had never been happier to see that stupid arrow beanie on his head. "I'm not here on friend business. I'm here on Avatar business."

"Uh okay, come on in," Aang moved out of the way and Suki went directly to his couch, taking a seat and waited for him to come into the room. He finally came in, "So, what's up Suki?"

"You have a direct contact with the Spirit World, do you think it's possible for a person who isn't you to contact the Spirit World?"

He thought about it for a moment, "It's possible, but not like I can. I can actually move my Spirit from my physical form and have direct contact. If you're talking about that fortune teller that Katara has been seeing…the most she could possibly do is briefly contact a spirit. Why do you ask?" Suki told him everything, from the bone crack to when she left with Katara. He just silently nodded as he listened. "Okay…what would you like me to do Suki?"

"Can you find out if I'm some reincarnated queen and if this stupid cycle is true? Because this has got me freaked out," Suki nearly begged him.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…I guess I could. You can get yourself something to drink or something while I contact the Spirit World." He crossed his legs as he got into his lotus position. Taking a deep breath, his eyes immediately glowed.

It was nearly 2 hours since Aang had begun mediating and it was killing Suki. She had gulped down two beers and a couple sodas, the wait had really been getting at her. It didn't help that Sokka was texting her, asking her where she was and how everything went. Suki now paced back and forth in front of Aang, "Come on Aang…" She mumbled. His eyes finally returned to normal and he placed his feet on the ground, "So what's the news?" The frown on his face said it all.

"It's true…you are the reincarnation of queen Aimi." Suki fell back on the couch and let her head fall in her hands.

"Then how do I do it?"

"How do you do what?"

She lifted her head, "How do I break this cycle?"

"You can't break the cycle Suki," Aang told her. "Whatever you do, you're going to break Sokka's heart, but to be fair…if he runs out of meat, it's the end of the world to him."

"But I love Sokka, I don't want to leave him for Zuko." Suki said. "Why should I let some Spirit tell me who I can love? She had her chance with Ryuu and they should just stay in the Spirit World."

Aang nodded, "They could do that…then you, Zuko and Sokka go into vegetative states."

Suki paced around the room again, "So, we don't have any souls or something?"

"No, you have souls and Spirits, but your bodies have always had two Spirits within them. You're all vessels that need two Spirits," Aang said.

"What?"

Aang thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I'll make it simpler…your bodies have a minimum occupancy of two to run. You take away one of those Spirits and your bodies will only run at half the amount it used to. It's like an advanced AI, it will start shutting down useless programs to keep everything still working. You all will need machines to keep you alive and won't even be conscious."

Suki rubbed her eyes and grit her teeth, "What if I killed myself? What if I took myself completely out of the picture? No more cycle and no more hurting Sokka."

"Suki…if you killed yourself…that will hurt more than Sokka," Aang's tone becoming serious.

"I know," She sighed, collapsing back on the couch, "Then I guess my best chance is to stay completely away from Zuko. If I'm not around Zuko, we can't fall in love."

"Do you really think that can happen?" He asked.

She clenched her hands, "It has to."

* * *

He grunted as he let himself explode inside her and collapsed on top of her. She hid her frown as she pet the back of his head. Suki barely had a sweat going on her lower back and nowhere close to the ending had she wanted. He rolled off of her and smiled, "That was great babe." Before she knew it, he was asleep. She wanted to reach over and punch him in the face, for the last two weeks, she had been trying to live in 'Sokka World', but all it did was frustrate her more. She went into the bathroom to clean herself up before coming out to his room and got dressed. Suki heard a phone vibrate and she checked her pockets, but it wasn't her. She went over to his side to see his phone lit up. 'Ty Lee: Hey, I need you, come over ;)'. Suki couldn't help it now, her fist instantly balled up and she punched the living hell out of the Water Tribe descendent. She mounted him to hold him down as he woke up the hold his face.

"You son of a bitch! You're cheating on me with Ty Lee?!" She screamed, raining down more blows on him. "I was faithful and you fuck Ty Lee!" Her mind went back to Aunt Wu's predictions, he was driving her away with infidelity. Tears started to run down her face, "You use me as a fuck doll while you use everything on that slut…" She was fully sobbing now, her fists now moving anymore, "You're a horrible piece of shit Kaito."

Sokka looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"I said you're a horrible piece of shit Sokka!" She corrected herself. Suki got up and started to leave.

"Suki, come on! I'm sorry!" Slamming the door behind her, Suki made her way to her car, the tears in her eyes making it harder to see. She shut the car door and she broke down. The man she loved and cared about, the one who she literally cut off ties to her best friend to make sure her fidelity remained…cheated on her. She pounded against the steering wheel with anger, her face completely wet with the river of tears that flowed from her. It was another 5 minutes before she could stop the flow of tears and drive away from his house. She couldn't wait for the safety of her apartment, no one would bother her, not Sokka and Kaito, not even Zuko and Ryuu. Suki parked her car and nearly ran to her apartment door. She fumbled with the keys and she missed the lock and they fell to the ground, taking her with them. Suki collapsed against the door and broke down again. Two years down the drain. She tried so hard, but in the end, her attempts proved pointless.

She lashed out on her door, "That fucking asshole…"

"I hope you're not talking about me." Through her tear filled eyes, she could see Zuko. He was dressed in a blank tank top and red shorts. He crouched down, "What's going on Suki? You've been ignoring me and I find you like this."

She turned her head from him, "Leave me alone Zuko. I can't handle you right now."

He rolled his eyes, "22 and you still act the same as the day I met you." Zuko grabbed her keys and unlocked her door for her. Picking her up was the hardest part, not because of her weight, but because she fought him as he lifted her up. "Oh relax. I'm just here to help you." Taking her to her couch, she just fell to her side, not bothering to keep herself vertical. He came back with her pillow and blanket from her bed, draping the blanket over her and placing the pillow her head. Zuko knew her all too well. "Now, are you going to talk to me like adult Suki or child Suki?"

"Sokka is cheating on me with Ty Lee," She whispered, her eyes shutting to keep in the tears. "After everything…he was cheating on me."

"That's because he's an idiot," Zuko told her, "He gave up a beautiful girl like you and he will be crawling back once he realized what a big mistake he made." '_If only you knew_'. Suki was unsure if this was his usual comfort tactics or he was showing his true feelings for her. Her teal eyes opened to see him sitting there with a smile on his face. "Sokka doesn't deserve you Suki."

She closed her eyes again, "Zuko…take me to bed."

"Are you going to try to punch me again if I pick you up?" Suki shook her head, hiding her face in the blanket. Zuko picked her up and took her to her bed, softly laying her down. He went back and grabbed her pillow, placing it under her head. She opened her eyes again and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Do you need anything?" Suki refused to fall in love with that gorgeous face.

"No," Suki whispered.

Zuko frowned, "Okay, I'm coming back tomorrow and we're going to talk about what's going on with you." He checked his phone and sighed, "I have to go with Katara to her stupid fortune teller thing. Apparently she asked for me by name."

Suki's eyes shot open, "No, don't go."

"Why?" He questioned.

"I want you here," She said. "With me…" Suki grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. He kicked off his shoes as he got onto the bed. She opened up the blankets for him and he got under the covers with her. Zuko was a little surprised when she held him, her head resting on his chest.

"What's going on Suki?" Zuko finally asked.

Suki dug her head against his chest, "Do you love me Zuko?"

"Of course I love you Suki," Zuko reassured her.

"No…I mean, like…fall in love, get married, have kids type of love…"

He was silent for a few moments, "Why do you want to know that Suki?"

"Never mind," Suki ended the topic. She fell asleep shortly after, Zuko still looking down at his friend with worry. His phone started to go off in his pocket and he grabbed it without waking up Suki.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Zuko, where are you? Aunt Wu wants to see you before I go," Katara's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm at Suki's, her and Sokka just broke up," Zuko said. "I'm sorry, but my priority goes to Suki before a fortune teller."

Katara relayed what he had said to, who he guessed was, Aunt Wu, "Um, this may sound weird, but did my brother cheat on Suki?"

"Yeah, that's what she said, why?"

"One second, Aunt Wu wants to speak to you," Zuko rolled his eyes, they all really needed to give Katara an intervention about seeing this woman.

"Hello, is this Zuko?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Zuko asked, getting tired of this game.

"Young man, the woman that you are with right now has already taken one step in the cycle that you are put through every lifetime." Aunt Wu began. "She is the reincarnation of the warrior Queen Aimi, the wife of King Ryuu…who reincarnated into you. In the old story, it is said that you and Aimi had an affair while she was with Prince Kaito, who reincarnated into Katara's brother. You two ran away together and married. Price Kaito declared war on your land and Queen Aimi helped fend off his army and ends up confronting Kaito. I've told Suki all of this…but forgot the most crucial part. When Queen Aimi faced Kaito, they battled and he was horribly injured, after defeating him, she convinces him of her love for you. But throughout the years, between life times, it has gone between him being horribly injured…and Suki being horribly injured. Without knowledge of your last reincarnations, we have no idea if it will be her injured or your friend."

Zuko pulled the phone away to look at it for a moment, wondering if he was really hearing this and placed it back against his ear, "How high are you?"

"I am not under the influence of any drugs, I am speaking the truth. If you do not believe me, ask Suki."

"Or Aang," Katara spoke up.

"I'll be sure to do that," Zuko hung up his phone, putting it back in his pocket. He looked down at Suki's sleeping form. Placing a kiss on top of her head and closed his eyes, wishing that he would have told her that he loved her.

* * *

She slowly regained consciousness, Suki felt like she was hugging a heater. Opening her eyes, she saw the strong chest of Zuko. She looked up to his sleeping face, the need to kiss the handsome man begun to form. It was happening, she was falling for Zuko. Slipping out of his arms, Suki went back into her living room, grabbing her keys, needing to get as far away from Zuko as she could. Turning to leave, she saw Zuko standing in the way. "Where are you going Suki?"

"Zuko, I can't be near you right now, I'm not in the right state of mind." Suki told him. "I need to go." She blew past him and pulled open the door to the pouring rain. Knowing that it was either a quick dash through the rain to her car or having to talk to Zuko, she chose the former. But Suki didn't expect Zuko to follow her.

"Suki, what is going on with you?" Zuko called as he followed her. "You don't want to see me, you don't want me to leave you and now you don't want to see me again? Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"This isn't something you can fix Zuko," She turned back to him, "This is bigger than you and me."

Zuko wiped the rain from his face, "This is about this stupid reincarnation thing isn't it?" Her face went white and she froze in place. "It is isn't it? Spirits Suki, you can't take that crap seriously."

"How did you find out? I wanted you to be here so you didn't find that out," Suki told him.

"Katara called me and had 'Aunt Wu' give me the same bull crap story she gave you." Zuko said, "She thinks you're some reincarnated Queen and I steal you away from Sokka every life time. I wonder why a woman who is being paid would give you some cool story about a past life."

Suki shook her head, "But it's true. I didn't believe her either, but Aang said that Aunt Wu was right. I'm supposed to fall in love with you, leave Sokka and be with you. Then Sokka comes and faces you, it's happened multiple times. No matter what I do, you and I will always be drawn to each other. The only way I can stop this is if I get away from you."

Zuko was visibly hurt by her words, "So what if we were to fall in love? What's so wrong with that?"

"I'm going to ask you again, do you love me that way Zuko?"

"Yes! I admit it, I love you Suki. I've loved you since High School, are you happy?" Zuko yelled.

"No! Because that's exactly what she predicted!" Suki went towards her car, but Zuko put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Why do you not want to be happy with me? What's so bad about me that you would rather be with a guy who screws anything behind your back?!" He pleaded for her answer.

Tears started to fall down her face, "Because I want to know I have a choice in who I love, not one that was determined for me Zuko. There is nothing wrong with you, I care a lot about you…but it's the fact that this stupid cycle is actually real. How will I know if I really care about you instead of it being Aimi's love for Ryuu?"

Zuko took her hand, "When you didn't see me for those two weeks…did you miss me?"

She looked at their joined hands, then up to him, "Zuko…"

"Did you miss me?" Zuko asked again.

"Of course I missed you Zuko…I missed you like crazy," She admitted. "I wanted to see your face and hear your laugh…"

"See? That's you who missed me, not some Spirit." Zuko moved the wet hair and clung to her forehead out of the way. "I love you Suki. Even if it is something we cannot control…I will be happy being in already determined love with such a beautiful woman." She couldn't help but smile.

She interlaced their fingers, "Come on…we should get out of the rain." They retreated back to her apartment, the rain already started to evaporate off of Zuko's hot body as they got under cover. To his surprise, she continued to lead them back to her bedroom. Shutting her door, their eyes met as she stood in front of her bed. Zuko knew what she wanted and he didn't deny himself the opportunity anymore. His right hand held her chin as their lips met in a soft first kiss. A warmth spread through her as he moved his lips against her, she had tried so hard to fight it and stay away from it, but kissing Zuko felt like her first kiss all over again. Once the kiss ended, a more lustful meeting of the lips occurred, Zuko's pent up feelings were finally let out, pulling her body against his. Her arms snaking up his chest and around his neck to allow her fingers into his dark locks to hold him in place, the heat between them started to rise drastically. He broke away and she pulled at his shirt until he helped her and raised his arms. She tossed the damp shirt against the door and ran her hands over his chest. Zuko stopped her hands and raised them up and gave her another kiss, grabbing the hem of her shirt. He pulled away momentarily and yanked her shirt off, tossing it to join his own shirt. He playfully pushed her on the bed and pulled off her shorts, leaving her in her bra and panties. Climbing between her legs, they kissed again, her tongue gently probing his mouth. His hand went under her back and undid the clasp of her bra which Suki immediately took off, Zuko's eyes glued to the breasts he had been dying to see for the longest time. He kissed her chest as his hand rubbed her lips through her underwear. "Zuko," She lustfully whined. His middle finger rubbed between her folds and he softly nibbled on her hardened nipple. "Don't tease me," Suki begged. "It's unfair."

He laughed as his mouth left her breast, "If you had the chance, you would do that same." She sat up and her hand immediately went down his shorts and grabbed ahold of him. Zuko stiffened, in both uses of the word, as she explored her newest prize. "Exactly what I was saying," His words coming out strained.

Suki pulled down the rest of his clothes and looked over him, "You're exactly how I thought you were going to be. How good are you with it?"

"You're going to have to tell me that," Zuko pulled off her panties, her legs going up and resting on his shoulders. He looked down at the beautiful form. Her arms extended past her head, a smile on her beautiful face, her bare breasts fully displayed and now his length resting against his aroused lips. Zuko could never imagine himself more happier than this moment. Her legs went along with him as he went down to kiss her. Her calves almost touching the bed beside her head, "Very flexible?"

"You know I did gymnastics," She smiled. Suki removed her legs from his shoulders and she moved him until his tip was pressing against her wet entrance. Zuko slid in and Suki's breath hitched, her legs going around his waist as their hips finally met. He didn't wait for any approval, Zuko did exactly what he had imagined he could do to Suki since high school. She held on as he quickly thrusted in and out of her, the sound of their skin meeting ringing in her ears. Suki covered her cries of pleasure by burying her head against his neck. He slowed his pace to enjoy the feeling of their joined bodies, the look of torture on her face made him smile. Suki captured his lips in a hurried kiss, her primal instincts starting to take over. "You're going too slow," She groaned, her hips starting to move against his. "Fuck me Zuko," Suki commanded.

Zuko kissed underneath her jaw line, making her gasp, "I'd rather not." Giving her a hard thrust, she moaned his name. "I've wanted to do this for 6 years…you can wait for an orgasm for a little bit." Her heart elated, he actually cared about her getting an orgasm. She could help the tears that pricked at her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving the hair from her face.

"I just love you so much," She whispered and kissed him. That seemed to do the trick because he thrusted faster into her. Her eyes closed as she threw her head back, her hand down between them rubbing her swollen nub. "Harder, harder," Suki moaned. It only took a couple more minutes of his thrusts until she felt herself reach her much desired orgasm. "Zuko!" She cried out, Zuko stopped as her body went rigid and relax as she floated in bliss. "Let me be on top." He obliged and rolled onto his back as she held herself up with her arms for a moment, her body still a little weak. Once she straightened herself up, Zuko's eyes were glued to her beautiful body again. Suki moved herself on top of him, rocking her hips back and forth on him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass, a yelp of pleasure escaped her when her squeezed. With his grip on her, he thrusted against her hips while he led her back down to meet his hips. Suki's mind began to get hazy again, her head rolling back as she rode him. It seemed to be a struggle for her to even remember to breath.

He breathed her name, his eyes closed as he hurried his thrusts, "I'm close."

Her eyes opened and she placed her hands on either side of his body, she wanted to see him at his most vulnerable moment. A look that only she and a couple other girls could see. "Keep going," Suki begged, "I want to feel it." Her words brought him to his end. She enjoyed the feeling of his hot essence inside of her, her arms finally gave out and she collapsed on top of him. Their sweaty bodies moved as one as they relaxed their breathing. She looked at him through her tired eyes, his golden pools looking back at her.

"Sorry, it's been a little while since I've done that," Zuko apologized, "And I've never wanted anything more than to sleep with you, so it didn't really help."

"You did fine," She kissed him. "I hate the fact that it took us this long to do this." Not taking him out of her, Suki pulled the messy covers over them and rested her head on his chest, sleep over taking her.

* * *

She repeated the movement and groaned again, "What am I doing wrong?"

Zuko watched from a distance, reading her every move, "It's most likely because you don't have someone to fight." He removed his shoes before walking on the mat and grabbed a kendo stick.

"I'm not going to attack you Zuko," She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"It's the only way you're going to learn honey," Suki blushed at the pet name. 3 weeks after she gave in, Zuko and her worked like a well-oiled machine, it was easy to get along and work with him. "I'll even mix it up with some bending. Ready?" She nodded. Zuko quickly leaned in and stole a kiss before taking his position. He charged her and she side stepped the attack, but quickly turned and held both ends of the closed fan to stop his hard swipe at her. Pushing off him, she flicked the fan open to bat away the flame he shot at her. Zuko charged again, the sword above his hands. Suki shot the fan at his hands, but miscalculated and nailed him in the forehead. She covered her mouth in a gasp as he fell to the mat.

She rushed to his aid, "Oh Spirits Zuko, are you okay?" Zuko held his red forehead and gave her a nod. "Let me see it." He didn't move his hand, "Spirits Zuko, stop trying to be a tough guy, let me see it." Zuko removed his hand and she twisted her face at the injury. She leaned down and kissed the spot, "It will be fine. I've taken worse shots."

"Can I get another kiss to make it feel better?" He smiled. She kissed the spot again and then gave him another kiss on the lips. A cough interrupted them. Suki's embarrassment of being caught was the last thing she had to worry about when she was Sokka standing there.

"What's going on here?" Sokka questioned.

Both of them got off the mat, "Sokka, I don't think you should be here." Suki tried to diffuse the situation.

"I came here to win you back and you're kissing my best friend…" Sokka's tone was low, he looked at Zuko, "You knew how I cared about her and this is how you have my back?"

"If I was here kissing Ty Lee, would you have the same reaction?" Zuko asked, Suki gave him a 'not helping' look.

Sokka balled his fists, "I want to talk to Suki alone."

"That's not going to happen," Zuko answered, moving her behind him. "You broke her heart."

"She broke my tooth," Sokka shot back. "I think I deserve a little alone time to talk to her."

Zuko scoffed, "For the first time, you thought. Too bad you thought wrong. She still needs time away from you."

"And on your dick?" He had enough and grabbed Sokka by his shirt and punched him.

Suki ran between them and pushed him back, "That's enough, no more!" Sokka picked up one of the kendo swords and prepared to throw it at Zuko, while unknown to Suki, Zuko was preparing to turn the sword into a crisp. Before he shot it off, Suki extended her arm, her extended fan blocking the kendo sword. While the sword knocked the fan back a little, it also ricocheted the fire back at Zuko. A cry of pain caught her ear as she saw Zuko on the ground clutching his face. "Oh no, Zuko!" She dropped to her knees to aid him while Sokka stood stunned. Suki looked up at him, "Call an ambulance!" He didn't move, "Sokka!" Sokka quickly complied as Suki turned her attention back to Zuko. "You're going to be fine Zuko, help is on the way." As he waited for the call to go through, Sokka saw her hold his hand, the guilt quickly falling on him. He turned away as he finally got through.

* * *

Suki waited out in the waiting room, her foot bouncing up and down as her nerves were going nuts. The door opened and Katara nearly ran in, Aang close behind her. "Is he okay?" Katara asked, sitting in the open seat next to Suki. "Have you got any news on him?"

"They said it wasn't as bad as we thought," Suki told her. "But that's all I know since we aren't family. Uncle Iroh showed up not too long ago and went back there with him."

The door opened again and Sokka came in with a drink, Katara saw pure red as she got up, "What did you do to Zuko Sokka? Consider yourself lucky that you or Suki aren't the ones that were hurt like it was supposed to happen."

All three of them were completely confused, "What are you talking about Katara?"

"This is doomed to happen because it's happened in your past life. You drive Suki into Zuko's arms, he steals her away and you two fight. But Aunt Wu said that every cycle of this ended in either you or Suki gravely injured and now it happened to Zuko because of you." Katara poked him in the chest. Sokka was still not on the same page as Suki rose from her chair.

"Whoa wait, I didn't hear that last part," Suki said.

"Because she told Zuko that," Katara told her.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on?" Sokka questioned. The doors opened again and the doctor led out a bandaged Zuko with Iroh behind him.

Suki nearly tackled him to the ground, he put his arm around her as she dug her face in his chest. "Don't worry Miss Teng, Zuko here will be just fine. While the skin won't fully heal 100%, the scarring will be minimal."

"Thank you doctor," Iroh spoke up. "Come on kids, let's give these two sometime." He told the others. As they left the waiting room, Suki finally pulled away from him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zuko, I can't believe I was that irresponsible. I could have hurt you so much more and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I caused you so much pain," Suki clung onto his shirt.

Zuko put a hand over hers, "Suki, relax. I know you didn't mean to do it. If I didn't attempt to fight him with Fire Bending, I wouldn't be here."

"Why didn't you tell me that one of us would be horribly injured?" She asked. "Katara told me that she and Aunt Wu told you that either Sokka or I would get injured. Why didn't you say anything about that Zuko?"

Taking her hand in his, they walked towards the exit, "Because I still think this is all bull Suki. Neither of you got hurt, I just happened to get a small burn, it's not new. Sokka is a jealous boyfriend and we've always had a connection. You're not Queen Aimi to me, you're Suki Kyoshi Teng, my best friend and my lover." Zuko kissed her. "Screw what the fortune teller said, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Suki woke up as the sun's rays hit her face. She looked to see Zuko still asleep, placing a kiss on his bare chest, she reached over him to his nightstand. "What are you doing?" He groaned as he stirred from his sleep. She straddled him and his eyes opened to see her nude body. "Oh, morning sex."

She smiled and shook her head as she showed the small bottle of ointment in her hand, "No, it's time to apply your ointment." Suki popped off the top and applied a little to her hand. She gently rubbed it into the healing skin. "Your eyebrow is starting to return."

"Why do you like doing this every morning?" He asked. "Because it seems you get off to this more than me…"

"I just want to heal you," She told him. "I asked Katara and she said if we find the right healer, it can go away completely."

Zuko sighed, "It's fine, it's healing fast and the doctor said I will barely even notice it was there if I just let it heal naturally." She finished up and put the bottle back before Zuko flipped her onto her back, Zuko smiling down at her. "Now, how about that morning sex?"

"As long as I can call you King Ryuu," She smiled teasingly.

"I've been calling you Queen Aimi in my head for weeks," Zuko replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," She pulled him into a kiss.

**-SDB**


End file.
